Amores extraños
by Nerea Woods
Summary: ¿A veces no todo es tan malo como pensamos verdad? Tora se dió cuenta de eso cuando después de mudarse a Francia, conoce a Koe, una chica con la que creará su propia historia de amor, un amor un tanto... ¿extraño? Fem-slash- NO PJO
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Mi nombre es Alissa, pero casi todo el mundo me llama Tora, mi historia es una historia de amor un tanto extraña, es algo que me gustaría dejar para el recuerdo, por eso me he propuesto escribir esto.

Mi historia comienza en 2009, yo vivía en Holanda, con mis padres y mi hermano, somos una familia bastante normal, salvo por una cosa, la altura, mi familia siempre ha sido muy alta, yo por ejemplo mido 1'85, cosa que ni yo misma me explico, el caso es que un día mis padres decidieron que nos mudaríamos a Francia ¡A Francia!, obviamente yo estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, tenía toda mi vida allí en Holanda, no podían obligarme a marcharme así de repente, pero por desgracia para mi, si que podían, solo tengo 15 años así que debo hacer lo que me digan...

-Alissa, cariño, el avión saldrá dentro de una hora, ¿Has hecho ya la maleta?- oí la voz de mi madre desde el salón, estaba intentando retrasarnos los más posible, a ver si con un poco de suerte perdíamos el avión, pero en el fondo sabía que no serviría para nada, mi destino estaba sellado.

-Si mamá, ya lo tengo todo preparado- respondí con desgana.

-Entonces baja las cosas al coche, nos vamos ya.-

45 minutos más tarde habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, nunca antes me había subido a un avión, y ahora, a falta de 15 minutos de subir por primera vez a uno, estaba sudando a mares.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo irá bien- me aseguró mi madre.

-Si, venga no seas cobardica- Mi hermano a diferencia de mi estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea de subir al avión, el tenia 12 años, medía 1'75, y lo que le quedaba por crecer...

Una vez subimos al avión lo primero que hice fue ponerme los cascos he intentar quedarme dormida, más tarde mi madre me despertó, habíamos llegado, estábamos en Francia, para mayor desgracia ni siquiera nos habíamos mudado a París o a una ciudad grande, si no a un pueblo situado muy, muy al sur de Francia, a un gran pueblo rodeado de unas cuantas montañas, el paisaje era bastante bonito, un punto a favor.

Y, ahora que lo pienso, todavía no me he descrito a mi misma, lo único que sabéis es que soy bastante alta, pues bien, mi apariencia no es nada del otro mundo, tengo los ojos marrones, mi pelo se podría describir como un castaño muy claro o como un rubio muy oscuro, lo llevo bastante largo, también soy bastante delgada; y supongo que eso es todo.

-Mira, cariño, esa es nuestra nueva casa- Dijo mi padre, cuando levanté la vista para ver mi nuevo hogar, pensé que Francia había ganado otro punto a su favor, la casa era enorme, tenía dos pisos, un jardín enorme y una piscina en la parte trasera, mi hermano y yo nos miramos y automáticamente echamos a correr hacia la casa, para ver quien se quedaba con la mejor habitación, no tuvimos que discutir nada, dado que a mi hermano le había gustado la habitación de abajo, que tenía acceso directo a la piscina, y yo prefería la de arriba, que tenía una gran ventana desde la cual podía ver toda la calle.

-Cariño, por que no dejas aquí las cosas y te vas a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, a ver que descubres- dijo mi madre desde la puerta.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado con la bolsa azul, ahí dentro van mis libros y todos mis posters y mis cosas de anime- por si no lo he mencionado todavía, me encanta leer y ver animes, también soy fan de Disney.

Salí a dar una vuelta, no vi gran cosa por la calle, diez minutos después pasé por lo que habría jurado que era el instituto, al que yo tendría que ir dentro de poco, y al lado del instituto había un hermoso parque, me acerque para ver mejor a la gente, en ese momento puede apreciar a cuatro chicas debajo de un árbol, hablando y riendo sin parar, una de ellas llamó mi atención, era bajita, debía de medir 1'60, tenía el pelo castaño y corto, más o menos a la altura del cuello e iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes negra.

Debió de notar que la estaba mirando, por que unos segundos después miró hacia donde yo estaba, en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pensé que Francia había ganado otro punto a su favor, y que tal vez, solo tal vez, haberse mudado no era tan malo como yo pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Cuando volví a casa ya me estaban esperando para cenar, mis padres y mi hermano, no paraban de hablar, pero para ser sincera no tenía ni idea de lo que decían, no estaba prestando atención, en mi mente solo había lugar para una cosa, aquella chica, habría jurado ver una chispa cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mi corazón dio un salto cuando me miró, no se que me estaba pasando, parecía estar obsesionada, y ni siquiera la conocía.

-Cariño, mañana será tu primer día de clases ¿Estas preparada?- Dijo mi madre. Genial, mañana ya tendría que empezar en el nuevo instituto, y digamos que no se me da demasiado bien hacer amigos... Un momento, la chica estaba en el parque de al lado del instituto, lo cual significaba que seguramente ella también fuera al mismo instituto, probablemente mañana la vería de nuevo, eso me levantó un poco los ánimos.

-Deberías acostarte ya, mañana será un gran día y necesitarás estar descansada- me recomendó mi padre. Probablemente tenía razón, de modo que le hice caso y me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir.

Estuve 4 horas dando vueltas en la cama hasta conseguir dormirme, estaba excesivamente nerviosa, y no estaba segura de si era por el primer día de instituto, o porque seguramente mañana volvería a verla.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente no estaba nada cansada a pesar de haber dormido tan poco, estaba demasiado emocionada y nerviosa como para estar cansada.

-¿Preparada para tu primer día?- no respondí, simplemente porque no sabía que responder, no se podría decir que estuviera preparada, pero si estaba emocionada.-Suerte, y haz amigos.

Cuando llegue al instituto la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían entrado, y no había ni rastro de la chica de ayer, pero si que vi a una de sus amigas, una de las chicas que estaba con ella en el parque.

-Hola- decidí acercarme a hablar con ella- perdona, ¿Sabes donde está el aula de 4º de ESO?.

-Claro, es a donde voy ahora mismo- me respondió- pero démonos prisa llegaremos tarde.

Cuando llegamos a clase solo quedaban dos pupitres libres, uno al lado del otro, de modo que la chica que me acompañó y yo nos sentamos juntas, por suerte para nosotras ese día el profesor llegaba tarde.

.¿Como te llamas?- Le pregunté.

-Llamamé Kitsune- me respondió- todo el mundo me llama así, ¿Y tu, como te llamas?

-Alissa, pero cuando estaba en Holanda mis amigos me llamaban Tora, y sinceramente, prefiero que me llamen así.

-Bien, pues encantada de conocerte Tora- dijo con una sonrisa.

El profesor entró así que tuvimos que callarnos.

-Bien, soy el profesor Brunner, os preguntaréis por que me presento si ya me conocéis , pues veréis, tenemos una nueva alumna, Alissa, por favor, ¿Podrías levantar la mano?- Hice lo que me dijo- Ahí la tenéis, os presento a Alissa, vuestra nueva compañera, Alissa, tienes el horario del instituto colgado en la parte de atrás de la clase.

Miré hacia atrás y lo que vi me dejo congelada, estaba allí solo dos asiento por detrás de mi, me estaba mirando, era una mirada penetrante, como si me analizara, apartó a mirada unos segundos después para concentrase se nuevo en el profesor-

-Koe- Dijo el profesor Brunner dirigiéndose a la chica- el año pasado fuiste la delegada, por lo que este año te toca elegir quien sera el delegado de este año.

De modo que se llamaba Koe, un nombre un tanto extraño, seguramente fuera un mote, al igual que Kitsune o Tora.

-Creo que Nezu haría muy bien el cargo, profesor- Respondió, tenía una voz preciosa, profunda y melodiosa al mismo tiempo, atrayente.

-Muy bien, pues Nezu, tu serás la delegada este año, y una vez dicho esto, empecemos con las clases- dijo, y todos los alumnos sacaron un cuaderno, yo hice lo mismo, pero apenas presté atención a la clase, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que cuando llegará la hora del descanso, tenía que hablar con Koe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de autor:**_

_**Holaaaa, bueno debo decir que hoy me encuentro bastante emocionada dado que acabo de enterarme de algo bastante importante (al menos para mi).**_

_**Para empezar debo decir que Tora y Koe son dos chicas que existen en realidad, tienen un canal en youtube en los que hacen videos disfrazadas, como rolplays y esas cosas, el canal se llama Corn flakes Production (por si a alguien le interesa)y hoy he entrado a Tumblr con toda la inocencia del mundo y me enterado de que Tora y Koe están comprometidas, y aquí estoy, fangirleando tan fuerte que duele.**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Quedaban solo cinco minutos para que la clase terminara y tuviéramos un descanso de media hora, tenía planeado acercarme al grupo de Koe con la escusa de conocer a Kitsune para poder hablar con ella, no estaba demasiado segura de por que me había dado tan fuerte con aquella chica, quiero decir, hasta el momento nunca me había sentido atraida hacia ninguna chica, y no sabía exactamente que sentimientos despertaba Koe en mi, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Tres minutos antes de que terminara la clase no pude soportarlo más, miré hacia atrás y centre mi mirada en ella, tenía la mirada clavada en su libro, parecía bastante concentrada, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano izquierda y la mano derecha estaba supendida encima de la mesa mientra con los dedos tamborileaba una canción que no podía reconocer, sus ojos se deslizaban rápidamente por el libro, cuando se me ocurrió echar una ojeada a lo que estaba estudiando me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba estudiando nada, estaba leyendo, no sabia que libro era pero debía de ser muy interesante.

El timbre sonó.

-Muy bien alumnos, recoged las cosas y dirigios a la zona de descanso- Dijo el profesor, intentando en vano de hacerse oir sobre el ruido de la multitud de estudiantes deseosos de salir del aula. Tres minutos, había estado tres minutos observándola, me habían parecido segundos.

Salí a la zona de descanso y recorrí con la mirada el lugar hasta que mi mirada se cruzo con la de Koe y su grupo, Kitsune me saludo y me hizo un gesto de que fuera hacia allí, genial tenía la escusa perfecta para hablar con Koe.

No debí cantar victoria tan rápìdo, antes de que diera si quiera tres pasos alguien se puso en medie y me vi obligada a parar. Era un chico con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, debía medir un par de centímetros más que yo, era bastante guapo, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, quería hablar con Koe.

-Hola.- dijo el chico- Eres la nueva ¿verdad? ¿Alyssa?.

-Si pero prefiero que me llamen Tora- respondí, sin apenas disiular el hecho de que no quería hablar con el y que tenía prisa.

-Un mote bonito para una chica bonita- Dijo- Bien pues yo soy Scott.

Me tendió la mano, le miré con una ceja arqueada por el pequeño cumplido y le estreché la mano. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, a este paso se acabaría el descanso antes de que pudiera hablar con Koe.

-Perdona pero me están llamando- me disculpé mientras le sonreía.

-Oh no te preocupes, ve- respondió- ya nos veremos luego, vamos a la misma clase al fin y al cabo.

La verdad es que no me había fijado en el mientras estábamos en clase, y en ese momento tampoco es que me importará demasiado, me despedí de el y me dirigí hacia mi objetivo.

-Hola- saludé una vez hube llegado, esperando que Kitsune me presentara.

-Hola, mira te presento a mis amigas, estas son Nezu, Hebi y Koe- dijo mientras la señalaba- Chicas esta es Tora

-Encantada de conocerte. Dijeron Nezu y Hebi a la vez, Koe se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, no parecía una chica de muchas palabras.

-¿Que te parece nuestro instituto?- Me preguntó Nezu- ¿Te gustaría apuntarte a algún club de deporte?-

-Bueno no suelo hacer deporte, normalmente cuando tengo tiempo libre lo dedico a leer- Koe me miró arqueando un ceja cuando dije eso último, parece que como bien había supuesto, la lectura la interesaba.

-¿Que clase de libros te gusta leer?- Por fin se dirigía a mi directamente, la primera frase que me había dicho desde que la vi por primera vez.

-Me gustan todos los tipos de libros pero me interesa especialmente la literatura juvenil fantástica- Respondí

La peque ña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro me dió a entender que era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

-¿Te estas leyendo algún libro ahora?- me preguntó.

-Dentro de poco me terminaré el último de la saga de Harry Potter.

Antes de que Koe pudiera responderme Kitsune dijo:

-Venga, vamos a dejar este tema, que cuando Koe se pone a hablar de libros no hay manera de que se calle.

Koe fulminó a Kitsune con la mirada mientras esta última se ría junto con Nezu y Hebi. Sonreí, me caían muy bien todas, sabía que si me convertía en su amiga me divertiría bastante, además eso significaría estar cerca de Koe.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso sonó y para desgracia de todos los alumnos nos vimos obligados a volver a las clases, pero por lo menos había conseguido hablar con Koe, y ahora sabía que teníamos algo en común, a ambas nos gustaba leer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Por fin sonó el tan esperado timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, había estado esperándolo desde que Kitsune me invitó a ir a dar una vuelta despues de las clases con ella, Nezu, Hebi y, por supuesto, Koe.

Una vez salí del instituto, me despedí de las chicas, iba a dirigirme ya hacia casa cuando noté que alguien me dió un toque en el hombro, me giré para descubrir, a Scott con una reluciente sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

-Hola, Tora- dijo- verás, me estaba preguntando si te apetecería venir a dar una vuelta conmigo después, y así ya de paso te enseño un poco el pueblo.

-Me encantaría ir contigo Scott- respondí- pero ya he quedado para ir a dar una vuelta con Kitsune, Koe, Nezu y Hebi.

-Oh, ¿irás con esas?- Por su tono despectivo pude suponer que no le agradaban demasiado.

-¿Hay algún problema?- le pregunté.

-Bueno, no tengo nada en contra de Kitsune, Nezu y Hebi, pero no me llevo demasiado bien con Koe.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?.

-Koe y mi hermana estuvieron saliendo el año pasado, pero Koe rompió con ella, mi hermana entró en depresión y estuvo a punto de suicidarse-respondió- a Koe no pareció importarle lo que le pasará a mi hermana, a pesar de haber estado juntas, ella aún siente algo por Koe, cosa que no alcanzo a entender, creemé Tora, Koe no es alguien con quien te convenga juntarte.

No sabía como sentirme sobre lo que Scott acababa de contarme, una parte de mi se alegraba de saber que a Koe le gustaran las chicas, eso significaba que si tenía posibilidades, la otra parte de mi se preguntaba a que se refería Scott con que Koe no me convenía, ¿Cómo podría a alguien no importarle que una ex-novia este a punto de suicidarse por su culpa?

-Gracias por la advertencia, Scott, ahora tengo que irme a casa, me están esperando.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando llegue a casa, me encerré en mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y me puse a pensar, dentro de dos horas había quedado con Koe, Kitsune, Nezu y Hebi en la puerta del instituto, y yo no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que me había dicho Scott.

¿Sería verdad?, no creía que Koe fuera tan insensible, tal vez simplemente pasaba por una mala racha, o tal vez, Scott la malinterpretó.

Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y empezar a alegir bien lo que me pondría para esta tarde, quería causar buena impresión, y debo confesar que, sobre todo, quería impresionar a Koe.

No quería que se me notara demasiado así que me decanté por unos shorts y una camiseta de Hollyster, me gustaba como me quedaba, pero no era demasiado exagerado, perfecto para causar una buena impresión a alguien sin que se note demasiado que eso el lo que buscas.

Una vez estuve preparada me despedí de mis padres, salí de casa y caminé en dirección a la puerta del instituto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 **_

Caminaba hacia el lugar del encuentro bastante segura de mi misma, pero por dentro no podía dejar de preguntarme lo mismo ¿De verdad Koe era así? ¿Scott había dicho la verdad? ¿Seguía la hermana de Scott en el instituto?, esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza una y otra vez, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi destino, solo había una persona esperando...

-Hola- le dije a Koe, como era de esperar se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra.-¿Donde están las demás?

-Siempre se retrasan- Vaya, bastante breve, pero por lo menos había hablado.- Asi que te gusta leer, ¿Que tipo de literatura te gusta?.

Me miro como diciendo "¿De verdad esperas que te responda?", pero al ver que no apartaba la mirada terminó suspirando y respondió.

-Me interesa la novela negra y algo de la novela juvenil- Bien, no sabía mucho acerca de la novela negra, pero si sabía bastante sobre la juvenil, antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, Kitsune, Nezu y Hebi llegaron junto a nosotras.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Kitsune- Yo había pensado en darle a Tora un pequeño tour por el pueblo.

-A mi me parece bien- Dijo Hebi- ¿Tu que piensas Tora?.

-Por mi perfecto.- Dije- Me gustaría conocer mi nuevo hogar.

Dimos unas cuentas vueltas por el pueblo, me enseñaron el parque, la plaza principal, los locales y restaurantes más visitados y todos los sitios de interés que había en el pueblo.

Durante la caminata Koe no habló apenas, siempre iba demasiado adelantada o demasiado atrasada, no la había visto reirse en ningún momento, sin embargo si que había visto alguna que otra sonrisa cuando Kitsune hacia una de sus bromas, me gustaba su sonrisa, era discreta a la vez que preciosa me pregunté como sería su risa, algún día tenía que conseguir hacerla reir.

Noté en más de una ocasión que rehuía mi mirada, parecía que mi presencia la incomodase.

-Vaya que tarde es- oi decir a Nezu- deberiamos irnos ya a casa.

-Cierto, Tora ¿sabes llegar a tu casa desde aquí?- Me preguntó Kitsune.

-Lo cierto es que no- Admití.

-Pero desde el instituto si ¿verdad?- pregunto- Hebi, Nezu y yo vamos hacia la otra dirección, pero el instituto está de camino a casa de Koe, ¿Te importaría acompañarla hasta el instituto?

Koe se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien pues nos vemos mañana Tora- se fueron despidiendo una a una y se fueron en la dirección contraria a Koe y yo.

Estuvimos andando en completo silencio unos minutos, Koe seguía rehuyendo mi mirada, no tenía muy claro porque, mañana le preguntaría a Kitsune, sobre eso y sobre lo que me había contado Scott. Quería hacer algo para romper el hielo así que la pregunte lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Koe es un apodo ¿verdad?- dije- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar, como si estuviera pensando si responderme o no.

-Manon- dij finalmente- Manon Gautier.

-Mi nombre es Alissa Majoor- respondí -Encantada de conocerte.

Después de eso seguimos en silencio hasta que por fin llegamos al instituto.

-Bueno, adiós.- Dijo Koe.

-Adiós.- respondí. No se que es exactamente lo que se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, pero antes de que pudiera acobardarme me agache, la di un beso en la mejilla y me giré para irme a mi casa, no me molesté en girarme para ver su reacción, ya tendría que enfrentarme a ella cuando volviera al instituto, por el momento, iría a mi casa, me tumbará en mi cama y me pondría a leer un libro, para olvidarme de las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza y del acelerado martilleo de mi corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Comencé el nuevo día completamente agotada, los nervios por mi atrevimiento de ayer y las preguntas que no cesaban de rondar por mi cabeza apenas me habían dejado dormir, y para empeorar las cosas hoy era día lectivo y tendría que enfrentarme a Koe en el instituto.

-¿Por qué tan decaída hija?- Preguntó mi padre.

-No, nada, simplemente no me apetece ir al instituto.

-A los jóvenes nunca os apetece ir al instituto.

-Cierto, ¿Me puedo saltar las clases hoy?

-Ni hablar señorita, acabas de empezar el colegio, no puedes andar faltando a clase tan pronto, venga termina de desayunar, vístete y tira para el instituto.

Suspiré a modo de protesta, sin embargo no me quedaba otra que hacerle caso, en cuanto terminé de desayunar y vestirme me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí al colegio. Se me pasó por la cabeza que, si iba muy despacio y llegaba tarde, no me dejaría entrar, pero teniendo en cuenta la conversación que había tenido hacía un rato con mi padre, se daría cuenta de que lo había hecho a posta y me castigaría.

Fui de las últimas personas que entró en clase, y al hacerlo no pude evitar que mi mirada se dirigiera dos asiento detrás del mio, donde se sentaba Koe, me miró, pero no tardó ni tres segundos en desviar la mirada y volverla a dirigir a su libro. Me senté en mi sitio cuando el profesor empezó a dar la clase.

-¿Por que llegas tan tarde?- Preguntó Kitsune en un susurro.

-Me he estado planteando seriamente e saltarme las clases hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-No me apetecía venir.

-A nadie le apetece nunca venir.- Dijo divertida, Kitsu siempre parecía estar de buen humor, era agradable estar con ella.

Volví a girar la cabeza para mirar a Koe, no parecía estar prestando la más mínima atención a la clase, tenía un lápiz en la mano y tenía pinta de estar dibujando algo en su cuaderno.

-¿Está dibujando?.

-¿Quién?

-Koe.

Kitsune dirigió su mirada hacía Koe.

-Probablemente, a Koe le gusta mucho dibujar, tiene mucho talento, eso lo ha sacado de su madre.

Me pregunté que estaría dibujando, ¿me dejaría algún día ver sus dibujos?. Intenté prestar atención a la clase, pero un rato después la curiosidad pudo conmigo y le pregunté a Kitsune lo que le llevaba queriendo preguntar desde que conocí a Koe.

-¿Por qué Koe es tan...? ¿Como decirlo? ¿...Reservada?

Kitsune me miró como si estuviera debatiéndose entre decirme algo o no, al final suspiró y me respondió.

-Verás, hace un tiempo Koe estuvo saliendo con una chica.

-Entonces ¿Koe es lesbiana?

-No exactamente, a Koe no le gusta categorizarse a si misma, digamos que, simplemente se siente atraida por alguien solo cuando está enamorada sin llegar a importarle que su pareja sea chico o chica ¿Entiendes?

Asentí, creía recordar que eso tenía un nombre, pansexualidad creo que era.

El caso es que el hecho de que Koe estuviera saliendo con una chica provocó ciertos... comportamientos indeseables en algunas personas, Koe es una persona muy fuerte, pero no es fácil vivir con las burlas y los acosos de los demás.

Lo que Kitsune acababa de contarme realmente me enfurecía, ¿Como podía la gente ser tan cruel como para juzgar a alguien solo por enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo? Es completamente inhumano. Ahora lo entendía, se habían burlado de ella tiempo atrás y por eso ahora era tan asocial y le resultaba tan difícil abrirse a nueva personas.

-Eso es horrible.

-Lo es, por suerte nos tiene a nosotras para apoyarla, y ahora también te tiene a ti.

-No creo que Koe me considere una amiga como a vosotras.

-Oye creeme, una de dos, o le caes bien o le gustas- Dijo mientras se reía- Si no, no habría accedido a acompañarte hasta el colegio.

Parecía no haberse dado cuenta del efecto que había causado en mi ese "o le gustas", antes de que pudiera responder nada la campana que anunciaba el inicio del descanso sonó y el profesor nos mandó recoger las cosas y salir de clase.

-Venga vamos, aprovechemos este descanso y vayamos con las demás.- Dijo Kitsu arrastrándome hacia fuera.

Genial, ahora si tendría que enfrentarme cara a cara con Koe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Llevaba un rato hablando con las chicas, bueno, con todas menos con Koe, que se limitaba a escuchar, apenas me había mirado mas de tres veces en los veinte minutos que llevábamos de descanso y tampoco había dicho nada sobre los que pasó el día anterior, supongo que no debería extrañarme, así se comportaba siempre, sin embargo no podía estar tranquila.

-Hey chicas, ¿Como estáis?

No me había dado cuenta de en que momento Rick había llegado hasta nosotras, lo único que sabía de este chico era que es un buen amigo de Scott. Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de Kitsune mientras sonreía.

-¿Que quieres, Rick?

Me sorprendió bastante el tono que usó Nezu para responderle, parecía enfadada, y creéme, Nezu no es una persona a la que querrías ver enfadada.

-Relajate, solo venía a invitaros a la fiesta que voy a dar la semana que viene en mi casa, espero que vengáis todas.- Recalcó aquella última palabra mientras miraba Koe.-Tu tambien estas invitada, novata, seguro que te lo pasarás genial.

-¿Iremos todas verdad?- Preguntó Kitsune.

-No me cae demasiado bien ese tipo.- Respondió Nezu

-El "tipo" se llama Rick.-Dijo Hebi divertida.

-Me da igual como se llame, el caso es que no me cae bien.

-Da igual, seguro que en la fiesta habrá tanta gente que no tendrás ni la oportunidad de cruzarte con el.

-Está bien, iré.- Dijo Nezu supirando.

-¿Y tu, Koe? ¿Iras verdad? Al fin y al cabo solo vives unos pisos más arriba que Rick.

-Iré, podría ser divertido.- Su mirada se posó sobre mi al decir esto último. Pude notar una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorriéndome la espina dorsal.

El timbre que anunciaba la vuelta a las clase sonó y todo volvimos a entrar a las aulas, el resto de la semana pasó bastante lento y aburrido, estaba deseando ir a la fiesta para ver como se desarrollarían los acontecimientos.

La fiesta empezaba a las diez, eran las nueve y media y ya estaba preparada, hacía bastante calor y seguro que en la casa haría aún más, de modo que me decidí por unos short y una camiseta de tirantes que mi padre se negaba a dejarme llevar a la fiesta alegando que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, exageraciones de padres, tampoco era para tanto.

-Me voy, no me esperéis despiertos.

La chicas me habían dicho que la casa de Rick estaba al lado del instituto así que no tardé mucho en llegar.

-Hola novata, adelante pasa.- Rick apenas tardó un segundo en abrirme la puerta después de llamar al timbre.

Tal vez mi padre tenía razón y debí haberme puesto otra cosa, me sentí un poco intimidada al sentir todas las miradas sobre mi, me sorprendió levantar la vista y descubrir que la de Koe era una de esas miradas. Un amago de sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara.

Estuve cuatro horas hablando con las chicas y bailando hasta que Rick se subió a una mesa.

-¿Quién quiere jugar a la botella?

No más de diez personas siguieron a Rick a una habitación contigua para jugar, entre ellas estaba Scott. Kitsune nos arrastró a todas hacia allí.

-No, Kitsune- Dijeron Koe y Nezu.

-Vamos no pasará nada por divertirnos un rato, o acaso os dan miedo unos besitos.-Respondió mientras se reía.

No sentamos en el círculo formado por quince personas alrededor de la botella. El primero en girar la botella fue Rick, el cual tuvo que besarse con una chica que yo creía que se llamaba Laura.

Dos o tres besos después le tocó a Scott girar la botella, tuve que reprimir un grito cuando la punta de la botella me apuntó a mi. Scott me sonrió, oi las risistas de Kitsune a mi lado y dirigí la mirada hacia Koe, a quien no parecía hacerle tanta gracia. Scott se acercó hacia mi.

-Tranquila.-Me susurró antes de besarme, cerré los ojos al instante, Scott besaba bien, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para que me olvidara de que había trece personas mirándonos, entre ellas Koe. Nos separamos quince segundos después, ambos con la respiración algo agitada.

Luego llegó mi turno, el tiempo que tardó la botella en pararse me pareció eterno, pero paró, y cuando lo hizo, estaba señalando a Koe. Esperaba que mi cara nos estuviese tan roja como la sentía en esos momentos. Me levanté y me puse frente a ella, solté una sonrisa nerviosa antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos. Fue como si un torrente de electricidad me recorriese el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y entrelacé su lengua con la mia, en ese momento no me importó en absoluto que hubiese trece personas mirando, los labios de Koe sabían a menta y no me apetecía nada dejar de besarla. Pero el comentario de Rick me obligó a hacerlo.

-Oye, hay una habitación libre arriba si la queréis.- Le mire avergonzada y volví a mi sitio, Koe me dirigió una sonrisa antes de centrar la mirada en la botella.

Le tocaba a Kitsune, la botella se paró mirando hacia Rick, quien parecía bastante contento en esos momentos. Nezu se tensó y miró hacia otro lado cuando Kitsu y Rick se besaron, empezaba a entender por que a Nezu le caía mal Rick.

Después de aquel beso le llegó el turno a Koe, comencé a temblar en cuanto la botella empezó a girar, se paró señalando a una chica que estaba sentada al lado de Scott, tanto Koe como Scott y la chica se tensaron al momento. No entendí por que, había visto a aquella chica varias veces, en una ocasión la pillé mirando a Koe, pero no le di importancia, la verdad es que se parecía bastante a Scott. De pronto lo comprendí, joder, era la hermana de Scott.

-¿No puede volver a girar la botella?- Pregunto Scott.

-Lo siento tio, si les ha tocado, les ha tocado.

A Scott no parecía hacerle mucha gracia, pero se aguantó, yo también estaba molesta, ¿Porqué de entre todas las personas que había en la sala le había tocado besarse con su exnovia?

Koe me miró justo antes de besarla, la hermana de Scott llevó su mano a la mejilla de Koe de la misma forma que había hecho yo momentos atrás, lo cual solo logró ponerme más celosa. En cuanto se separaron Koe volvió a su sitio y la hermana de Scott salió corriendo de la habitación con su hermano detrás de ella.

-Creo que se acabó el juego.- Dijo Hebi.

-Me voy ya a casa, no es demasiado tarde, pero estoy cansada- Dijo Koe.

-Si, yo también me voy, estoy segura de que mis padres no se acostarán hasta que llegue a casa.

Salí junto a Koe de la casa de Rick.

-Bueno, tu solo tienes que subir unos pisos ¿No?- Asintió - Pues, hasta luego.

-¿Hoy no vas a darme un beso de despedida?- Preguntó divertida, una parte de mi se alegró de que estuviera cogiendo confianza, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas por aquella pregunta.

Esta vez fue Koe la que se acercó y me dio un beso, pero no en la mejilla. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al sentir sus labios sobre los mios, pero los cerré cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, llevé mis manos a su cintura y la acerqué más a mi. Sentí como su lengua jugaba con la mia y me di cuenta de algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta la primera vez que la besé, tenía un piercing en la lengua.

Se separó y subió las escaleras sin decir nada, y yo me quedé ahí, como una estúpida.

-Buenas noches.- Le susurré a la nada, mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta a mi casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Señorita Majoor... ¡Señorita Majoor!- Levanté la cabeza al oir a mi profesor.- Es la tercera vez en lo que va de hora que tengo que llamarla la atención, no se que es lo que te pasa por la cabeza pero trata de poner un poco de atención a la clase.

-Estaba prestando atención señor.- Mentí descaradamente, desde aquella fiesta en casa de Rick mi mente había estado vagando y aferrándose a aquel maravilloso recuerdo de los labios de Koe sobre los mios.

-¿A si?, repítame entonces lo que acabo de explicar.

-Ehmm...

-Señorita Gautier, ya que la veo a usted muy concentrada dibujando es su cuaderno ¿Sería capaz de decirle a su compañera lo que acabo de explicar?- De todos los alumnos que había en el aula, tenía que preguntarle justamente a Koe ¿Como demonios iba a concentrarme?

-Koe.

-¿Disculpe?

-Le he dicho muchas veces que prefiero que me llame Koe.- La carcajada que soltó Kitsune a mi lado no pasó desapercibida ni para mi, ni para el profesor.

-Le parece gracioso Señorita Bertolozzi- Dijo dirigiendose a Kitsu, al ver que no dijo nada volvió a hablarle a Koe.- Y yo le he dicho, Señorita Gautier, que me diga lo que estaba explicando.

-Ley de la conservación, la masa no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma.

-Bien Señorita Gautier, ya que es usted tan lista ¿Sabría decirme la ley de los estados equivalentes?- Koe no respondió- Lo suponía...

-Ley de los estados equivalentes, también conocida como ley del intercambio equivalente. No puedes obtener nada sin dar algo a cambio. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse. Esa es la primera ley de la Alquimia de Equivalencia de Intercambio.- Respondí, dejando claramente sorprendido a mi profesor. Vale que no había estado prestando demasiada atención a la clase, pero por lo general, la ciencia me gustaba bastante.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó, enmudeciendo cualquier respuesta que fuera a darme el profesor. Tardé más en salir que el resto de los alumnos porque tuve que ir a darle un justificante al director por mi retraso de esa mañana.

Al salir del instituto y dar la vuelta a la esquina vi a dos personas besándose, no me habría parado a mirarles de no haber sido por que reconocí con sorpresa a la pareja, la chica era Kitsu... El chico era Rick. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían ¡Kitsu y Rick! A Nezu no le iba a sentar muy bien. Debí hacer algún ruido porque se separaron de repente, eché a correr cuando sentí la mirada sorprendida de Kitsu sobre mi.

Cuando legué a casa estaba tan alterada que no respondí al saludo de mi madre, me dirigí a mi habitación con la intención de olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

-Alissa ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-La cabeza de mi madre asomó por la puerta- ¿Puedes bajar a comprar unas cuantas cosas? El supermercado no está demasiado lejos.

Asentí. Tal vez dar una vuelta no me sentaría mal.

Me arrepentí de mi decisión unos minutos después, cuando me encontré a Koe hablando con la hermana de Scott. Parecía triste, al borde de las lagrimas, Koe tenía el mismo semblante indiferente de siempre. Apreté el puño al ver que ella se le acercaba y que Koe no tenía intención alguna de alejarla. Tendría que pasar por delante de ellas si quería llegar al supermercado, de modo que lo hice. Cuando Koe me vio no tardó ni un segundo en apartarse de su exnovia.

Entré en el supermercado a comprar y cuando salí Koe estaba esperándome. No había ni rastro de la hermana de Scott.

-¿No vas a saludarme?- Preguntó al ver que la ignoraba- Solo estábamos hablando.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.- Esta vez me tocaba a mi ser fría y distante.- Me voy a casa.

Me di la vuelta para irme, pero Koe que cogió del brazo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es su juguetona lengua y sus labios sobre los mios. Intenté buscar fuerza suficiente como para apartarla, pero no la encontré. En lugar de eso llevé mis manos a sus mejillas para profundizar más el beso.

-Hasta mañana.- Murmuró cuando se separó de mi. No estaba segura de en que momento se había convertido en costumbre besarnos cada vez que nos despedíamos, pero una parte de mi deseaba que esa costumbre no acabara nunca.

-Hola cariñó, ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?- Asentí- ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces confundida.

-Nada, mamá- La palabra confundida expresaba perfectamente como me sentía. ¿Cómo debería sentirme si la persona que me gusta me besa cuando le viene en gana y luego hace como si nada?

-Tiene pinta de ser por un tema romántico- Mi madre siempre se las arreglaba para dar en el clavo- Llevamos aquí poco más de un mes y ya tienes lios amorosos

-¡Mama! no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Ya claro, y voy yo y me lo creo.

-Da igual, me subo a mi habitación, estoy agotada.

Leí un poco antes de irme a dormir, aunque no estaba segura que que fuera a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente estaba deseando hablar con Koe a solas. Mi deseo se hizo realidad a la hora del descanso, cuando la lleve a un lugar apartado, donde nadie pudiera vernos para poder hablar tranquilas.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.- Dije

-¿Hacer que?

-¡Besarme y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado!

-¿Te molesta que te bese?

-¡No!... O sea !Si¡ pero... ¡Lo que me molesta es que luego hagas como que nada a pasado!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No se... Yo...- ¿Qué debía decir exactamente? NI siquiera yo se que es lo que quiero.

Koe sonrió, al parecer la situación le resultaba divertida. Se puso de puntillas y chocó sus labios con los mios. Aquel beso fue distinto a los demás, los anteriores eran apasionados, con una necesidad casi salvaje, este era suave. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por la sensación.

-No hago como si nada hubiera pasado- Dijo al separarse- Creemé, lo tengo muy presente.

Nuestra pequeña conversación privada terminó con el sonido del timbre.

-Muy bien clase.- Dijo el profesor Hook.- Tenemos que realizar un acto benéfico para reparar las canastas que vosotros habéis roto por colgaros de ellas. De modo que el claustro de profesores ha decidido hacer un concierto benéfico.- Los gritos entusiasmados de la gente no se hicieron esperar.- Scott se ha ofrecido voluntario para tocar la guitarra y necesitamos más alumnos que se ofrezcan a actuar, de modo que si alguno sabe tocar algún instrumento...

-Yo se tocar la batería.- Dijo Koe.

-Magnífico- Dijo el profesor.- Ahora solo necesitamos a alguien que sepa cantar.

-Tora canta muy bien.- Dijo Kitsune. Espera, ¿En que momento me había oido Kitsu cantar? Debió ser hace un par de días en el descanso, cuando me pilló cantando Red and Black de Los Miserables.

-Bien, pues decidido- ¿Ni siquiera iba a preguntarme si quería o no actuar?- Tora, Koe y Scott darán el concierto.- Parece que no.

-¿Cuando será?- Preguntó Koe.

-Dentro de un par de semanas, tenéis ese tiempo para ensayar- Contestó el profesor Hook- Preparad cinco o seis canciones.

Genial, tendría que ensayar junto a Koe y Scott, como se llevan tan bien. Van a ser dos semanas muy largas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de nada quiero agradecer a mi amiga Carme y a mi parabatai María por todo el apoyo que me dan y a todas las Koralistic que seguis mi historia.**

**Capítulo 9**

Cuatro días, ese era el tiempo que llevábamos ensayando, cuatro días y mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. El primer día apenas ensayamos, simplemente escogimos el lugar, colocamos las cosas y escogimos las canciones que interpretaríamos.

Decidimos ensayar en el garaje de Scott, donde la música no molestaría a los vecinos, bueno, ni la música ni los gritos.

Recuerdo cada nervio de mi cuerpo en tensión mientras Scott y Koe colocaban la batería, aterrada de que a uno de los dos se le ocurriese lanzar un tambor a la cabeza del otro.

Los tres días siguientes consistieron en ensayar las canciones, soportar los sarcasmos y cinismos de Scott hacia Koe y la fría indiferencia de esta hacia Scott. Por el momento las cosas no iban tan mal como esperaba. Hasta que llego el quinto día.

-¿Por qué coño no has tenido más cuidado? ¡Podrías haberla roto!- Escuche los gritos de Scott antes de entrar al garaje.- ¡Seguro que lo has hecho a propósito!

-Claro, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que romperle la guitarra al niño bonito.- La voz de Koe sonaba en un tono normal que me resultaba aún más preocupante que los gritos de Scott.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté

-¡Ha estado a punto de romper mi guitarra!- Respondió Scott a gritos.

-Ha sido un accidente, deja ya de gritar, nos vas a dejar sordas.- Respondió Koe.- Y de todas formas ¿Como coño se te ocurre dejarla tirada en el suelo? Las fundas existen para algo.

-Ayer terminamos muy tarde y yo tenía que ayudar a Effie en algo, así que se me olvido meterla e la funda.-Respondió Scott.

La simple mención de Effie, la hermana de Scott, bastó para que todos nos callásemos.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, vamos a ensayar.- Dijo Koe mientras se dirigía hacía la batería.- Empezamos por _**Get Drunk **_¿No?

Ensayamos todas las canciones, sin interrupciones, hasta que dieron las nueve, y todos volvimos a nuestras casas.

Faltaban solo dos días para el concierto, habíamos ensayado cada canción para que en el escenario nos saliera todo perfecto y, de momento, los tres estábamos vivos, de modo que la cosa iba bien, a parte del accidente del quinto día no ha habido más discusiones entre Scott y Koe, se limitaban a ignorarse.

Estábamos los tres ensayando en el garaje cuando entró alguien.

-Suena muy bien- Dijo Effie.- ¿Puedo escuchar una canción? Se me da muy bien hacer de público.

Scott estaba serio, al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia que su hermana y Koe estuviesen en una misma habitación. Cuando me giré para ver a Koe me di cuenta de que esta ni siquiera la miraba, me miraba a mi, al parecer esperando una respuesta a la pregunta de Effie.

-Ehh... Si claro.- Respondí.- Ahora íbamos a ensayar _**Accicentally in love, **_quédate a escucharnos si quieres.

Scott y Koe empezaron a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos y yo comencé a cantar.

_**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

Enamorada... Hacía casi dos meses que conocía a Koe... Me gustaba, y mucho, de eso estaba segura, pero... ¿Me estaba enamorando de ella?

_**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

Ciertamente, no se nada sobre el amor, nunca había estado enamorada, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por Koe.

**Come on, come on**  
**Turn a little faster**  
**Come on, come on**  
**The world will follow after**  
**Come on, come on**  
**Cause everybody's after love**

**So I said I'm a snowball running**  
**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**  
**Melting under blue skies**  
**Belting out sunlight**  
**Shimmering love**

**Well baby I surrender**  
**To the strawberry ice cream**  
**Never ever end of all this love**  
**Well I didn't mean to do it**  
**But there's no escaping your love**

No había escapatoria, claro que no, al contrario, tenía la sensación de que cada vez iba cayendo más y más...

**These lines of lightning**  
**Mean we're never alone,**  
**Never alone, no, no**

**Come on, Come on**  
**Move a little closer**  
**Come on, Come on**  
**I want to hear you whisper**  
**Come on, Come on**  
**Settle down inside my love**

**Come on, come on**  
**Jump a little higher**  
**Come on, come on**  
**If you feel a little lighter**  
**Come on, come on**  
**We were once**  
**Upon a time in love**

**We're accidentally in love**  
**Accidentally in love (x7)**

_**Accidentally...**_

Accidentalmente, sin poder evitarlo...

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**  
**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**  
**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**  
**Accidentally (X 2)**

**Come on, come on**  
**Spin a little tighter**  
**Come on, come on**  
**And the world's a little brighter**  
**Come on, come on**  
**Just get yourself inside her love...**

Me giré para verla mientras cantaba, estaba muy concentrada tocando la batería, haciendo algo que realmente le gustaba, estaba preciosa.

_**...I'm in love. **_

Estoy enamorada...

Terminé la canción temblando, con la certeza de haber descubierto algo que me aterraba, había empezado como una juego, un simple "me gustas" que sin que yo me diera cuenta se había convertido en un "te amo", pero la cuestión era ¿Koe sentía lo mismo?

Me miró y sonrió, sabía que le gustaba, si no, no veía la razón de todos aquellos besos robados, pero... ¿Que sintiera lo mismo que yo?, lo dudaba.

Al día siguiente nos pusimos a recogerlo todo, Scott se fue a dejar la guitarra en su casa y yo me quedé ayudando a Koe a recoger la batería. Intenté no mirarla demasiado, mi descubrimiento de ayer me hacía muy difícil mirarla sin que me pusiera a temblar de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Koe. La miré sin entender.- ¿Por qué rehuyes mi mirada?

-Yo no rehuyo nada.- Vaya, se había dado cuenta.- Son imaginaciones tuyas.

-Si que lo haces.- Respondió.- Desde ayer, ¿ Es por Effie?

-No... Yo...- Me besó antes de que yo pudiera responder nada. Nos separamos unos segundos después.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué siempre me besas cuando te viene en gana?

-Me gusta besarte.- Y volvió a cubrir sus labios con los mios, lleve mis manos a su cintura para pegarla mi mi tanto como pude, hasta que no quedara ni un solo centímetro entre nosotras, Koe pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras nuestras leguas luchaban por el control. Ganó ella.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos?, bien podrían haber sido horas y yo no me habría enterado.

Nos separamos cuando oímos los pasos de Scott dirigirse al garaje, ambas con la respiración bastante irregular.

-¿Todavía no habéis terminado con la batería?- Preguntó Scott, miré a Koe que sonreía burlona, una sonrisa que decía "Yo se algo que tu no"- Venga anda que os ayudo.

Cuando terminamos de recoger la batería el garaje de Scott parecía muy vacio.

-Mañana es el gran día.- Dijo Scott.- Tora, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a tomar algo conmigo cuando termine el concierto.

-Esto...- Miré a Koe, estaba de espaldas a nosotros pero sabía perfectamente que nos estaba escuchando.- Claro ¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

-Genial, no te arrepentirás te lo prometo.

Pero me arrepentí en cuanto vi que la expresión juguetona de Koe que tanto me gustaba había sido sustituida por una expresión seria y dolida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

-¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó mi madre. Faltaban solo 5 minutos para que llegáramos a la sala de actos del instituto, donde se celebraría el concierto benéfico. "Nerviosa" describía muy bien como me sentía en ese momento.

-Pareces un flan.-Comentó mi hermano, y lo peor es que tenía razón, no había parado de temblar desde que salí de casa.-Espero que no hagas el ridículo en el escenario.

-Cállate, enano.-Mi padre se echó a reir, siempre parecían hacerle gracia nuestras disputas.

-Lo harás genial cariñó, no le hagas caso a tu hermano.- Menos mal que por lo menos mi madre si me apoyaba.

Cuando llegamos mis padres se colocaron entre el público, en un lugar donde pudieran verme bien y yo me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, donde me esperaban Koe y Scott.

-Hola Tora, menos mal que ya has llegado.-Dijo Scott.- Faltan solo quince minutos para que empiece el concierto, vete preparando.

-Hola chicos.-Respondí.- Estoy bastante nerviosa, espero que todo salga bien.

-No te preocupes los hará. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Hook para asegurarme de que todo va bien, nos vemos cuando empiece el concierto.

En cuanto Scott desapareció de mi vista dirigí mi mirada hacia Koe, la cual ni siquiera me había saludado, tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa donde le encontraban las partituras de todas las canciones que tendríamos que tocar y me daba la espalda.

-¿Estás nerviosa?.- Pregunté. No contestó.- Koe ¿Me has oido?

Giró la cabeza para mirarme un momento y acto seguido volvió a prestar atención a las partituras. Temblé de arriba abajo, pero esta vez no fue por los nervios, conocía aquella mirada fría y aquella actitud indiferente, era como si hubiésemos vuelto al principio.

-Koe...- No respondió. Me acerqué a ella y le agarre del brazo para que se diera la vuelta, la diferencia de altura obligó a Koe la levantar la cabeza para mirarme a la cara.- ¿Es por Scott?, ¿Por qué he quedado con el después del concierto?

Seguí sin obtener respuesta.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así , Scott es solo un amigo.-Dije.- No hay razones para estar celosa.

-No te des tanta importancia, Alissa.-Me miró con el rostro completamente impasible.- No la tienes.

Me aparté dando un paso hacia atrás. Dolida, completamente destrozada, así es como me sentía.

-Chicas.- El profesor Hook asomó la cabeza por la puerta.- Es la hora, tenéis que salir ya.

Salimos al escenario y en cuanto el telón se abrió Koe y Scott empezaron a tocar. La primera canción era _**Get Drunk. **_No tardé demasiado en empezar a cantar. Cuando terminó la canción nos tocó cantar _**Counting Stars**_**. **La mezcla de canciones que los tres habíamos elegido era bastante rara, pero al público parecía buscarle. Eché una ojeada a la cantidad de gente que había venido a vernos y pensé que con el dinero que habríamos recaudado se pondrían reparar las canastas y comprar otras cuatro de repuesto, por si acaso.

Apenas me daba cuenta de los que estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo actuaba de manera automática, ni si quiera recuerdo en que momento termine de cantar _**Conuting Stras**_ y empecé _**I Don't Wanna Be In Love, **_una canción que describía bastante bien como me sentía en esos momentos.

"No te des tanta importancia, Alissa. No la tienes" ¿Que demonios había pasado? Estábamos tan bien, no era una relación, pero por lo menos sabía que a Koe le gustaba y que confiaba en mi. ¿Como podía haber permitido que eso cambiara de la noche a la mañana?

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarme a llorar cuando empecé a cantar _**Accidentally in Love**_**.**

El concierto terminó un rato después, no había durado mucho pero la gente parecía satisfecha.

-¡Tora!- Me giré al oir la voz de Scott.- Has estado increible.

-Gracias, estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Bueno...¿ Te vienes? Me prometiste una cita.- Cierto, lo olvidaba.

-Ya... Con respecto a eso ¿Podemos cancelarlo? No me encuentro demasiado bien.

-Ehh... Claro no pasa nada, podemos dejarlo para otro día.- Parecía un tanto decepcionado y a decir verdad, esperaba que ese día no llegara nunca. Scott me caía bien, pero si Koe se iba a poner así cada vez que quedara con el, no merecía la pena.

Mi familia llegó unos segundos después de que Scott se fuera.

-Lo has hecho genial cariño.- Dijo mi madre.- ¿Verdad que si?

-Bueno, por lo menos no has hecho el ridículo.- Respondió Colin. Mi madre le dió una colleja bien merecida.

-No le hagas caso, ha sido fantástico.

-Gracias, mamá.- Respondí sin mucho ánimo.- ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, solo estoy cansada

-Entiendo, claro que nos vamos.

Fui directa a mi habitación en cuanto llegué a casa. Necesitaba olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado hoy. Vi unos cuantos capítulos de Air Gear en mi ordenador y me fui a la cama. Ni siquiera cené, no tenía hambre. No tenía ganas de nada.

El día siguiente fue extremadamente largo y aburrido. Evité mirar a Koe o pensar en ella durante todo el día y concentrarme exclusivamente en las clases. Pero mi decaído ánimo no pasó desapercibido, me di cuenta de ello la tercera vez que Kitsune me preguntó si estaba bien.

-Oye Tora, en serio, ¿Qué ocurre?- Volvió a preguntar.- No te ves para nada bien.

-Vaya, gracias.- Respondí.- No es nada Kitsu, solo estoy cansada.

Pero mi respuesta no consiguió eliminar aquella mirada preocupada de su rostro.

-Está bien, si no me quieres contar que te pasa, allá tu.- Dijo suspirando.- Oye Tora, con respecto a lo que viste el otro día... ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

¿Lo del otro día?Supuse que hablaba de cuando la pillé dándose el lote con Rick, apenas me había parado a pensar en ello. Me resultaba extraño que me sacara aquel tema ahora, después de dos semanas.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie, tranquila.- Respondí.- ¿Por qué te importa saberlo?

-Porque prefiero que no se entere nadie.

-Ya... Dime una cosa ¿No quieres que se entere nadie o no quieres que se entere Nezu?

-¿Qué?- Parecía bastante sorprendida, no me podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo obvio que era.- No se a que te refieres.

-Ya, claro, imaginaciones mias.- Rspondí.- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Pero la próxima vez, si no queréis que nadie lo sepa, absteneos de hacerlo en medio de la calle.

-No habrá una próxima vez.

El profesor Hook entró en el aula silenciando cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle a Kitsune.

-Bien, antes de nada me gustaría felicitar a los tres alumnos que dieron el concierto. Fue todo un éxito. Ahora podréis jugar con unas canastas en condiciones. Y con el dinero que a sobrado los profesores queremos preparar un pequeño evento especial.- El alboroto no se hizo esperar, prácticamente todos los alumnos chillaban emocionados preguntándose cual podría ser aque evento.- Dejando a un lado las celebraciones y volviendo a la clase, quiero que os juntéis por parejas para realizar un trabajo de exposición sobe el cuerpo humano y la condición física.

-Oye Tora.- Me llamó Kitsune.- Hacemos el trabajo juntas.

Giré la cabeza para ver como Koe le pedía Nezu que hiciera el trabajo con ella.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- Respondí.- Apuesto lo que sea a que no me voy a aburrir.

-Nadie se aburre cuando está conmigo.- Me guiñó un ojo antes de que todos saliésemos de clase, detrás de Hook, en dirección a las canchas donde probaríamos las nuevas canastas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Tres días habían pasado desde el concierto, tres días en los que Koe no me había hablado, tocado, mirado, ni muchos menos, besado. Tres días en los que se limitaba a hacer como si yo no existiera.

Obviamente las demás se habían dado cuenta de esto, pero conocían lo suficiente a Koe como para saber que hablar de ello no serviría de nada. Kitsune siempre me miraba con gesto compasivo, me daba la impresión de que sabía todo lo que había pasado y a pesar de que no me decía nada su mirada me pedía a gritos que lo arreglara, las cosas no podían seguir así, ¿Pero que podía hacer yo? Para empezar yo no había hecho nada malo, solo había quedado para ir a tomar algo con un amigo, y al final ni fui. Vale que Koe y Scott no se llevan muy bien, pero tampoco es para ponerse así. Y si según ella yo no le importaba ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? ¿Como podía arreglar las cosas si ella se negaba a hablar conmigo? La única solución es hacer que no le quede otro remedio que hablar conmigo.

Y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Kitsune, por suerte ella se sienta a mi lado y la profesora con la que estábamos dando clase en ese momento no se entera de nada.

-Kitsune, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Tienes que convencer a Nezu de que haga el trabajo de condición física contigo para que a Koe no le quede más remedio que hacerlo conmigo, necesito hablar con ella y no lo hará a no ser que esté obligada a ello.

Kitsune dirigió su mirada hacia Nezu y sonrió.

-No hay problema, intentaré convencer a Nezu de que haga el trabajo conmigo.- Dijo Kitsu, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Pero no es seguro que acepte.

-No creo que te cueste demasiado, estoy segura de que a Nezu no le importará en absoluto hacer el trabajo contigo.- La mirada sugerente que le dirigí la hizo sonrojarse.- De hecho estoy segura de que estará encantada.

La cara de Kitsune podría competir con el pelo de Erza Scarlet en esos momentos, por un segundo me dió la impresión de que le podría explotar la cabeza en cuanto me descuidara. Me reí y Kitsune no tardó demasiado en unirse a mi risa, aún un poco sonrojada, pero contenta.

Cuando las clases finalizaron Kitsune me informó de que ya había hablado con Nezu.

-Ha aceptado, a Koe no parecía hacerle mucha gracia el intercambio de parejas, pero a terminado por aceptar.- Bajé la cabeza al escuchar la última parte, me dolía bastante que Koe no quisiera estar conmigo.-Escúchame, no parecía estar enfadada, parecía nerviosa y asustada.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, conozco a Koe desde hace mucho tiempo pero a veces me resulta bastante difícil averiguar lo que piensa, se le da muy bien ocultar sus propias emociones.

Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decirme, durante las primeras semanas que pase con Koe apenas me hablaba y nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando, las cosas empezaron a ir mejor cuando bajó la guardia conmigo, hasta hace tres días, que es como si hubiéramos vuelto al principio. Aún así, incluso cuando bajó la guardia me seguía resultando muy difícil saber lo que sentía y pensaba.

-Tenemos que entregar y exponer el trabajo dentro de tres días así que tendréis que quedar pronto, habla con ella.

Hice caso a lo que me dijo Kitsune y llaméa Koe para quedar con ella. El día siguiente, a las seis y media en mi casa.

Ya eran las seis y cuarto del día siguiente y yo no podía parar de dar vueltas por mi habitación. Lo había recogido todo y estaba tirada en mi cama con el portátil encendido, esperando.

Mi madre fue quien abrió la puerta cuando Koe llegó, la oí indicarla el camino y unos segundos después unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

Una vez dentro Koe examinó mi habitación con interés, su mirada se detuvo más de la cuenta en mi estantería llena de libros y mangas y cierta zona de la pared plagada de posters.

-¿También te gusta el anime?.- El silencio empezaba a volverse un tanto incomodo de modo que decidí romperlo.

-Me gusta más leer el manga que ver el anime.- Una respuesta breve, algo que no me sorprendía, viniendo de Koe.

Me senté en la cama con el portátil sobre las piernas y le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado. Me miró unos segundos antes de sentarse conmigo, hombro con hombro. Estaba bastante segura de que se había fijado en el escritorio que había en la esquina de mi habitación, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Durante la hora siguiente nos dedicamos simplemente a hacer el trabajo y una vez lo terminamos un silencio incomodo volvió a reinar en la habitación.

-Koe, escucha...- Aparté el portátil de mis piernas y lo eché a un lado.- No podemos seguir así, no soporto que estés enfadada conmigo.

Me miró, su rostro, impasible desde que entró en mi habitación, se había tornado nervioso y asustado. Tardó unos segundo en contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

-No estoy enfadada.- Se sinceró.- Al principio si que lo estaba, pero luego el miedo remplazó al enfado.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que nada volviera a ser como antes, tenía miedo de lo que te dije, no debería haberlo hecho, no debería haberte dicho que no me importas, me importas, Tora, muchísimo, y eso es lo que más miedo me da.

De repente, toda la angustia y el dolor que había sentido los últimos tres días se evaporaron.

-¿Te da miedo saber que te importo? ¿Por qué?

-Por que no se como reaccionar ante ello ni como ocultarlo.

-¿Y por qué tendrías que ocultarlo?-Levante el tono de voz, no lo suficiente como para que mi familia me oyera pero si como para darle a entender a Koe que estaba molesta y dolida por su comportamiento.- ¿Te da miedo como vaya a reaccionar yo o como vayan a reaccionar los demás?

-¡Los demás me dan igual es tu reacción lo que me preocupa!

-¿Mi reacción? ¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso?-Estábamos hablando demasiado alto y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no nos escucharan

-Pues...- La besé antes de que respondiera, había echado tanto de menos sus labios. Aquel beso la sorprendió pero no se separó, me recosté suavemente sobre la cama sin separarme de ella, sin dejar de besarnos.

Dirigí mis manos a su pelo y empecé a jugar con el, sentí la mano de Koe deslizarse por debajo de mi camiseta, el contraste de su mano ligeramente fría con la piel caliente de mi abdomen hizo que dejara escapar un pequeño gemido, Koe sonrió mientras nos besábamos y su mano siguió su camino, ascendiendo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sujetador.

-¡Oh dios, lo siento!.- Koe se separó de un brinco al oir la voz de mi hermano en la puerta.

-Joder Colin ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?- Colin cerró de un portazo y salió corriendo.

Koe me miró, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la pillada, los labios hinchados por el apasionado momento que acabábamos de tener y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-Es tarde, creo que debería irme.

-Ehh... Claro, te acompañare a la puerta.

Nos despedimos en la entrada de mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Miró por encima de mi hombro para asegurarse de que nadie de mi familia andase cerca y acto seguido me besó suavemente en los labios.

Cuando se separó estaba sonriendo, y yo seguramente tendría la misma sonrisa en la cara, las cosas habían vuelto a ir bien. Koe y yo volvíamos a ser... Bueno no estoy muy segura de que éramos exactamente pero por lo menos ella ya no estaba enfadada ni yo deprimida.

Las cosas volvían a ir bien. Aunque por desgracia, tendría que hablar seriamente con mi hermano...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Me quedé unos segundos parada en la puerta de mi casa con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, luego me dirigí al salón donde Colin estaba viendo la televisión.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme un segundo y después volvió a prestar atención a la tele, me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no reirse.

-No tiene gracia, Colin.

-Pues la próxima vez pon un cartelito en la puerta que diga "No pasar, me estoy enrollando con mi novia." Eso me ahorraría muchos traumas.- Se quedó callado un momento, pensando en lo que acababa de decir.- Bueno, tal vez no.

-Lo que sea, solo no se lo digas a nadie.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que a papá y mamá les importará que tengas novia?

-No es eso... Es que...- Intentaba encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para explicarle mi relación con Koe a Colin.- Koe no es mi novia, al menos, no por el momento. Así que no se lo digas a nadie.

-Pues eso va a ser difícil, dado que dentro de poco Remon vendrá a pasar unos días en casa, y ya sabes que yo nunca le oculto nada a Remon.-Dijo Colin.- Por eso había ido a tu habitación, para decírtelo.

La noticia sobre la llegada de Remon a Francia me sorprendió y me alegró al mismo tiempo. Remon era mi otro hermano pequeño y el mellizo de Colin. Le habían dado una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra y llevaba varios meses allí, de modo que está sería su primera visita a nuestro nuevo hogar en Francia.

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Sabes cuándo vendrá exactamente?

-Dentro de cuatro días. Se quedará una semana, al parecer en Inglaterra es una semana de fiesta y quiere aprovecharla para estar con nosotros.

-Estupendo. A todo esto... ¿Donde están papá y mamá?

-Han ido a comprar, volverán dentro de un rato.-Respondió, luego me miró divertido.- ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de que no están en casa? Madre mía si que te tiene atontada esa Koe.

-Cállate.- Esperaba que mi cara no estuviese tan roja como la sentía.- ¿Qué estabas viendo?

-The Walking Dead.- Respondió.- Por tu culpa me he perdido medio capítulo, menos mal que ahora hay otro, ¿Te quedas a verlo?

-No gracias, esa serie me resulta espeluznante, iré a mi habitación a leer un rato.

-¡Friki!-Gritó cuando ya me iba.

-¡Idiota!- Respondí justo antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Los días siguientes fueron demasiado lentos y **normales**. Las cosas en entre Koe y yo volvían a ir bien; ella me robaba besos, yo me pasaba las clases mirándola y sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que decían mis profesores, ella volvía a hablarme y sonreirme y Kitsune parecía muy contenta con este giro de los acontecimientos.

El día de la exposición, cuando todos terminamos de exponer nuestros respectivos trabajos, el profesor Hook nos dio a conocer una importante noticia.

-Bien alumnos, como sabéis, tras el existoso concierto que dieron algunos de vuestros compañeros, el instituto recaudó dinero suficiente para arreglar las canastas, y el claustro de profesores decidimos organizar un pequeño evento con el dinero que sobró.- Esperó unos segundos a que los ruiditos emocionados de los alumnos cesaran y luego continuó.- Dicho evento consistirá en una jornada de puertas abiertas en la cual cada clase representará una obra de teatro.

-¿Qué obra tendremos que interpretar nosotros?- Pregunto Rick.

-Caperucita Roja.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-Venga ya, esa obra es demasiado cursi.

-Es para niños pequeños.

-Es una cutrez.

-Esta bien, silencio.-Dijo Hook.- Como sabía que algo así pasaría pedí permiso al claustro para poder cambiar y adaptar la obra, aceptaron mi propuesta con la condición de que no la cambiáramos demasiado dado que habrá niños pequeños viendo la obra.

-Genial, ¿Sabéis que en el cuento original de los hermanos Grimm, el lobo quería violar a Caperucita?- Dijo Rick.

-Es que no acabas de oir lo de los niños pequeños, no podemos poner eso en la obra.

-Podríamos poner en lugar de un leñador a un príncipe.- Dijo una chica.

-Pero solo con la condición de que el lobo y el príncipe tenga una pelea. Y me refiero a una pelea de verdad, no una batallita en la que el príncipe gane al lobo con el dedo meñique y sin esforzarse lo más mínimo, solo porque es el bueno.

Estuvimos un rato discutiendo sobre los cambios que tendría la obra, al final quedamos en que habría un príncipe, escenas de acción, es decir, peleas, que la abuela moriría a manos del lobo y que al final el príncipe mata al lobo y se queda con su piel como trofeo.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Hook.- Pues una vez decidido como haremos la obra, ahora vamos a hablar de las audiciones. Ahora os voy a repartir un pequeño texto de la obra Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, os lo tenéis que aprender y esta tarde a las 17:00 realizaremos las audiciones en las cuales yo y dos profesores más decidiremos quien interpretará a quien. Mañana colgaré en el tablón de la entrada una lista con los alumnos y sus respectivos personajes.

-¿No podemos elegir qué personaje queremos interpretar?- Pregunto Hebi.

-No, nosotros decidiremos a que personaje os adaptáis mejor. La jornada de puertas abiertas será el viernes de la semana que viene, decídselo a vuestras familias.

Si la jornada de puertas abierta iba a ser el viernes, Remon podría venir a verme. Estaba muy nerviosa e impaciente por la llegada de mi hermano, hacía mucho que no le veía en persona y le había echado muchísimo de menos.

Hook fue por la clase repartiendo el texto que tendríamos que aprendernos para aquella tarde, era una parte muy conocida de la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

El resto del día ni yo ni la mayoría de los alumnos prestamos atención a las clases y nos dedicamos a aprendernos el texto para la audición.

La tarde legó y con ella, llegó la hora de la audición.

-¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó Koe tras situarse a mi lado.

-No demasiado, tan solo es una obra del instituto.

-Si, pero al ser puertas abiertas vendrá a vernos mucha gente.

-¿Intentas ponerme nerviosa?

-Solo te informo.- Respondió divertida. Si que estaba intentando ponerme nerviosa, a Koe le encantaba verme nerviosa, sobre todo si ella era el motivo de mis nervios.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto verme nerviosa?

-Porque estas muy adorable cuando te pones nerviosa.

-Bueno, gracias... supongo.

-No hay de que. ¿Qué papel te gustaría interpretar?

-Me da igual.- Respondí.- Aunque no estaría mal ser Caperucita.

-No sabía que te gustara ser el centro de atención.

-No es por eso, es que me gusta actuar.

-De todas formas seas Caperucita o seas una simple flor, para mi seguirás siendo el centro de atención.

Sonreí mientras me sonrojaba y deslizaba mi mano hasta entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos. Koe podía llegar a ser muy adorable a veces. Hablé con ella un rato más sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que llegó mi turno de hacer la audición.

En cuanto terminé me fui a casa con la idea de que mañana, cuando entrase en el instituto, lo primero que haría sería mirar el tablón de la entrada, a ver que papel me había tocado.


End file.
